Malos sueños
by Sammie Mei
Summary: Todos tienen esos momentos de desesperación absoluta, incluidos el héroe. Por suerte, también tiene a alguien que lo consuele.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Advertencia:** Leve RusAme y mucha desesperación.  
**Bueno, no hay más que explicar, espero que disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

**Malos sueños**

Un paisaje desolador reinaba sobre la tierra. Edificios destruidos, caídos en lo más profundo. Verdades a medias hicieron todo este desastre posible. Sonrisas falsas causaron la muerte de miles de personas. Sus palabras dañaron, golpearon, desgarraron, asesinaron, rompieron, destruyeron… sus palabras lo fueron todo para muchas personas, aunque ahora ya no eran nada. Tan solo algo que se llevó el viento. Una pequeña brisa que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Algo sin sentido. Un adiós quizás.

Andar entre las solitarias calles deprimía. ¿Cuántas vueltas había dado ya sin encontrarse con nadie? No estaba muy seguro. Un leve repiqueteo de alguien acercándose le hizo darse la vuelta. Pero nadie se encontraba allí. Frustrado, siguió su camino en busca de vida… en busca de algo inexistente.

De nuevo, aquel sonido le hizo retroceder. Confuso e interesado, se asomó por una de las calles por las que creyó que debía haber alguien, o por lo menos, eso indicaba ese pequeño tintineo tan desconcertante. Al hacer ese movimiento, descubrió una amplia pared semi-destruida, teñida de un intenso color rojo escarlata que llamaba la atención. Aquel sonido era el leve goteo que hacía ese espeso líquido cayendo contra el suelo. Al mirar mejor, descubrió que las palabras que había escritas en la pared no tenían ningún significado coherente, apenas eran palabras sueltas que no significaban nada… al menos para él.

Creía reconocer algunas en inglés… aunque estaban algo cambiadas, como si fuera una variante. Junto con varias palabras más que apenas era capaz de procesar. Más o menos, era capaz de identificar la procedencia del idioma, pero no creía posible entender su significado. Aquello le resultaba demasiado caótico.

Siguió andando, girando esta vez hacia la derecha, siguiendo un infantil impulso que le hacía desear finalizar con todo aquello. Se metió entre unas ruinas, pasando por pequeños túneles entre los que apenas cabía su figura. Sus manos iban tocando las paredes, pues sus ojos no eran capaces de distinguir apenas nada con la semi oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Sentía los nervios y el miedo crecer en su interior a medida que se acercaba al objetivo de su corazonada. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Demasiadas preguntas, ninguna respuesta. Se pasó una mano por el pelo que se aplastaba en su frente debido al sudor. No es que hiciera calor, al contario, un frío infernal se mantenía en la ruinosa ciudad, pero él no había parado de moverse en todo el día. Estaba agotado, por no decir que se sentía solo y perdido.

Al llegar al final del túnel, halló algo que nunca esperó ni deseó encontrar. Una pila de cadáveres se apiñaba en una esquina de aquella plaza, en otra había miles de armas. Y justo a su lado, se encontraba lo peor que podía haber. Los niños… todos ellos con las caras deformadas, algunos tenían el rostro quemado. Era tan asqueroso como inquietante. Todos portaban lo que debía haber sido una sonrisa, como si aquello no fuera más que un pequeño paso para algo mayor.

Se acercó un poco al que le pareció el más pequeño, apenas podía llegar a los diez años. Sintió nauseas y unas imperiosas ganas de salir corriendo, alejarse de todo aquel mal. Porque no había otra forma de definir aquella masacre. Mal en estado puro.

Pequeñas lágrimas caían ya por su mejilla, no se veía capaz de seguir adelante. Se pellizcó en el brazo, deseando que todo fuera una mentira, un sueño, una pesadilla. Estrelló su brazo contra una derruida pared, consiguiendo que un calambre acompañado de un fuerte dolor lo recorriera entero. Definitivamente, era imposible que estuviera dormido. Pero también era imposible que esto le sucediera a él. Esto no era la clase de cosas que le podían suceder a un héroe. En teoría él debía ser quién salvara el mundo… ¿cómo iba a salvarlo si no quedaba nadie de quien ocuparse?

Sus ojos volaron a todas las esquinas, buscando cualquier rastro de vida. Desesperado, salió de allí, corriendo hasta lo que antes debió ser una plaza, vomitando sobre el suelo, del que comenzaban a crecer malas hierbas. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas de forma constante, horrorizado por ver el sitio en el que se encontraba. Tardó su tiempo en reponerse, estaba destrozado, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

De nuevo, corrió, buscando algún superviviente, buscando algo de vida. Humana. Nada más buscaba. Quería encontrar a sus semejantes, aún si estos le golpearan y le gritaran, aún si moría. No quería estar solo.

Solo…

Por fin comprendía aquello que le habían dicho todos ellos, esas personas a las que había ignorado, sin prestarles un mínimo de atención ya que, según su juicio de esos instantes, ellos no valían lo suficiente como para merecer un poco de su atención. No merecían su tranquilidad, su vida, no se merecían nada de él.

Superior.

Ahora que se lo planteaba, dentro de aquella soledad absoluta, ya no tenía a nadie de quien sentirse superior. Nadie a quien alardear, ni tampoco alguien a quien proclamar su archi-enemigo, alguien que fuera su malo especial y que le ayudara a corromperse poquito a poco. Ya no tenía ni una cuarta parte de lo que tuvo una vez.

Alzó su vista, sintiendo como sus oídos comenzaban a pitar intensamente, cosa que le causaba gran molestia y dolor. Se llevó una mano a las orejas, buscando taparse mientras cerraba los ojos, desconectar del desastre que se extendía ante él. Deseando, de nuevo, con todo su corazón que fuera un mal sueño.

Cuando los abrió, se aterrorizó al descubrir que todo seguía en el mismo lugar. Exactamente en la misma posición. Todo igualmente desolado. Aterradoramente solitario. Demasiado para él. Había tenido suficiente, no era capaz de aguantarlo más. Corrió hacia el único edificio que vio en pie, derribando la puerta de una patada y entrando en él con una ira indescriptible y un dolor absoluto reflejado en su cara. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, quizá incluso más, aunque tampoco se fijaba en eso, toda su atención estaba puesta en llegar arriba del todo, en ser capaz de dejar de ver aquello, y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo a cualquier costo.

De nuevo, tuvo que patear otra puerta, saliendo al ático, aquel hermoso lugar desde el que se veían perfectamente todas las ruinas, algo que decoraban su estado de ánimo. Caminó lentamente hasta el borde, asomándose unos instantes para luego sentir como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. ¿Miedo? ¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible? Él había sobrevolado mares, montañas, era un piloto experimentado… hasta ahora jamás había sentido miedo de las alturas…

Retrocedió unos pasos, llevándose las manos a la cara y respirando profundamente varias veces, consiguiendo al fin el calmarse. Luego tan solo las bajó, mirando a ningún lugar en concreto. Hasta que, de pronto, comenzó a correr hacia el borde, dando un gran salto y sintiendo como su cuerpo era atraído por la gravedad, cayendo en un profundo vacío, una sensación desagradable y, luego, un golpe en seco que lo frenaba todo…

Por fin.

Por fin estaba muerto.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con la respiración entrecortada, aquello había sido tan real…

Aquel olor, el sol, la tragedia, lo que había visto, lo que había sentido, la caída. Todo le había parecido tan dolorosamente real.

Se removió inquieto en la cama, sintiendo como el bulto que estaba a su lado dejaba de rodearle con sus poderosos brazos. Giró lentamente su cuerpo para enfrentarse a aquel albino que dormía al otro lado de la cama. Apartó unos mechones que bajaban por su cara, tapando sus ojos, que en esos instantes yacían cerrados en el profundo sueño del ruso. Más aquel gesto lo hizo despertar, abriendo sus grandes amatistas tan solo para él.

-¿Pasa algo, Alfred? –preguntó, todavía medio dormido, sin ser del todo consciente que el norteamericano sudaba a mares.

-Tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo –musitó el otro, sin mucho ánimo de hacer que el euroasiático se preocupase más por él- Sigue durmiendo, tonto comunista –pidió, girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda y esconder su malestar.

El ruso tan solo se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, como si dudara de sus palabras. Luego tan solo se encogió de hombros, rodeando al otro con sus brazos y permitiendo que se apoyara un poco en su pecho. Consiguiendo que el rubio se sintiera protegido y respirara tranquilo al fin.

-Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, que sepas que no tengo intención de dejarte ir –murmuró el otro en su oído, haciendo que el estadounidense bufara bajito.

-Claro, claro –rió ligeramente-. Si es que asustas hasta las propias pesadillas.

Alfred pudo escuchar la suave risa que escapaba de los labios de su acompañante, cada vez más relajado y comenzando a sentir como el sueño volvía a arrullarle. Cerró los ojos, deseoso de olvidar aquel extraño sueño y tan solo centrarse en una cosa: seguir siendo feliz con la persona con la que compartía su cama.

Un beso en su coronilla lo terminó de convencer para que cayera rendido ante el sueño de nuevo, esta vez siendo protegido por la potencia que le abrazaba sin importar lo que pasara, dispuesto a proteger a aquel pesado muchacho que, con un poco de suerte, acabaría dejando a un lado su actitud infantil y se volvería un adulto.

* * *

**Y fin~~ ¿Les gustó?  
.Nos leemos.**


End file.
